I'm Just a Kid
by LonelyWriter96
Summary: Max and the gang have been living it up at Doctor Martinez's house until Max got some life changing news. Now the gang journey to a new home dealing with old enemies and new challenges. What will the flock do when one of their own is threatened? I own nothing. Fang/Max
1. Chapter 1

**Had this posted on an old account I don't use. Thought I revamp it up. Let me know what you think. **

Standing there in the bathroom is where it hit me like a tone of freaking bricks. I betrayed everyone's trust. My mother, Jeb, the flock, and most importantly Fang. After I tell him this he will be absolutely crushed. They will never want to see me ever again. I wouldn't be surprised if they left me on my own. I can see how it will turn out now. Once Jed finds out, they will probably put a bounty on my head.

I was awoken from my day dreaming by three small knocks on the door followed by a little girl with bouncing blond curls walking in. "Max, we would never leave you." man it's such a bitch having a mind reader in the family. "But you love me anyway." Angel said trying to make me feel better.

"Ang, could you keep this our secret until I talk to fang?" I asked her nicely for once. Gosh what the hell is wrong with me. I dried my tears and put on a straight face for the flock. I walked out in the kitchen where Iggy was fixing a nice lunch. "Here let me help!" I said picking up one of the utensils sitting on the counter. I'm not sure exactly what it is but it looked dangerous.

"Don't think about it Max, if you ruin my famous spaghetti I will cut you." Iggy threatened with a knife in his hand pointing in my direction.

"I'm flipping you off Iggy." I told him as I flipped him the bird. I walked over to the couch and sat down propping my legs on Fang's lap. He started to run his hands up and down my calves. Once I tell him, moments like this are going to go away. I just know it.

"Get a room." Dylan said rolling his eyes at us. "No one wants to watch you two." Dylan complained. I don't know if I'm just touchy but he has been really pissing me off lately.

"Dylan, why don't you go save us all the trouble and take a long walk off a short pier." I snapped at him. "I mean, really can you not be jealous for once in you miserable, pathetic life!" I yelled at. Him standing up to face him.

"Well, if you weren't such a bitc-" I slugged him in the jaw before he could finish his sentence. He goes to punch back at me and Fang grabs his fist and twisted his arm back. I have to say Dylan may be more built then Fang, but Fang is stronger by a long shot.

"Don't hit her, or I will kill you." Fang threatened whole heartedly. I tapped on Fangs shoulder and he let to his grip.

"We are going on a flight, when we get back your ass better be chill." I said to him then jumped out the window with Fang following close behind. He went to grab my hand but I pulled away and flew ahead landing in the cave that was about twenty minute flight from my mom's house.

"What the hell Max?" He asked landing beside me. "You punch Dylan then you have me fly off with you and ignore me the entire way." I turned away from him not sure what to say. "Maximum!"

"So your mad because I punched Dylan?" I scream. He walked closer to me and I turned my back to him.

"No, that was pretty sexy." He said putting his hands around my waist trying to feel me up.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him, then drop kicked him when he didn't. " I'm not in the flipping mood Fang." Okay maybe I didn't say flipping.

"Maximum, you tell me what the hell is going on or I'm leaving. I'm not putting up with this crap." he said spreading out his beautiful black wings and walked up to the edge of the cliff and leaned forward.

"I'm pregnant." I said as he fell off the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the next part please let me know what you think:)**

Without hesitation I jumped off the cliff and dove after Fang. He pulled his wings out at the last second. I landed beside him, and for the first time I saw Fang cry. "Fang I know you are upset." I start to say before getting interrupted.

"Upset? I'm not upset I'm furious Maximum!" he yelled at me. "how could I be so stupid and careless. Max what are we going to do? What are they going to do? When Jeb and the other scientist find out they could try to kill us!" He continues on.

"I don't know what's going to happen I may be Maximum Ride Savior I the world but I'm only sixteen Fang!" I shouted and sat down on the ground. He sat down beside me and held me in his arms. And for the first time in a while I cried. "This is bull crap, I am Maximum Ride for crying out loud!" I screamed. Crying is not something I do, self putty gets you no where, and if I wallowed in things I would still be in that dog crate.

We sat there in silence for a while just thinking about the options. We waited until dark to fly back in hopes some of the flock would be asleep... But like that would ever happen. At the window I was greeted by Angel and Nudge.

"Max, Fang your back!" Nudge said with excitement in her eyes. "We need to find ingredients for supper so Doctor Martinez said to look in the basement where she kept some caned goods. So we did, and we found a box of Jeb's paperwork."

"I found a box of Jeb's." Iggy corrected as he walked in carrying the box. "Nudge and I went to the basement to find the box with the canned tomato sauce but found this instead." I grabbed the box out of Iggy's hands and Fang got everyone out of my room.

I put the box down on my bed and pried the tape off. "Theses files are for a Jackson Anthony." I said pulling out the first file.

"They are mine." Fang said looking at another file. "It's a report stating my name then in parenthesis it says Fang." He showed me. Fang sits for a moment glancing at the paper trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Well, it has your parents information here." before I could offer him the papers he snatched them out of my hands and laid back on my bed.

"My mom's name is Selena Anthony, she was 15." Fang said looking at the picture of his young mother. "No dad," he said looking at his birth certificate.

"Look, it's almost two in the morning lets put this up and get some sleep." I said grabbing the file from his hands and put it in the box that was now on the ground. Fang got up and walked towards my door. "Please don't leave." I said still hurt by the news. Fang shut my door and took off his shirt.

"Ok," He said as he laid down beside me. For a moment with his arms wrapped around me, I felt calm. As if nothing was wrong. Something about having him next to me makes me feel so safe.

**Fangs POV-**

I laid there and watched Max sleep hoping to keep her safe but I have already hurt her so much. I couldn't cause her more pain. I closed my eyes for what felt like a second and then was awoken by a scream. My eyes shot open and me and Max both jumped up. "Doctor Martinez, it is not what it looks like." I said to her putting my shirt on standing up out of Max's bed.

"Mom, why are you mad! You didn't even care about me until I came back with the flock. Hell, you barely know me!" Max yelled at her. Man she has just be looking for fights lately... Damn why is that sexy?

"My house my rules! And in my house you don't sleep with him." She yelled at us. "You guys know what the consequences of sex is?" She asked us. "Especially for you two?"

"We're not stupid. STDs, mutant bird offspring, exposure, and possibly death." Max said to her. "And it's not your business if me and Fang are having sex. For all you know we could have been doing that a long time before we meet you!" Max yelled at her. I grabbed Max's arms so she wouldn't take it too far and hit her mom.

"If you don't like my house rules then you can move out!" She yelled.

"Fine," Max said walking out in the hallway where the flock stood pretending like they weren't listening to the fight. "Pack up, we leave in ten." Max told them then shut everyone but Her and I out of her room.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. "Your mothers, it says here she lives in Orlando, Florida. Let's she how she feels about meeting her son after 16 years." Max said as she packed her bags.

**Max's POV-**

I wasn't about to let the flock see how upset I was about leaving. She was going to yell at me for just sleeping with Fang without any funny business I imagine I would be dead if I told her about the baby. I sent Fang to go pack his crap as I finished packing mine. I met the flock on the roof and prepared to leave a place we once loved. The flock seemed sad to leave and I could tell in his face that it just about killed Iggy to leave Ella.

I looked down as we flew over a lake and trees, then some corn fields. We flew straight to Florida only stopping for bathroom breaks. By the end of the trip Angel was asleep in Fangs arms. We were flying over the Florida border when I got a sharp pain in my side and started spiraling down towards the earth. Then everything went black...


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy and review:)

I heard the voice of Angel and Fang talking and I peered open my eyes. "Thank god Max you scared the hell out of us." Fang said. I saw the bright white walls and knew where I was immediately I looked down at my right arm in a cast and I knew I hit the ground hard. "What the hell happened?" He asked me. "I though you got shot!"

"I felt a sharp pain like a horrible pain in my side then everything went black." I said to them looking around to identify where I was. "You brought me to a fucking hospital. You have to be kidding me." The doctor knocked on the door and came in.

"Angel go tell them she is awake and I will come get you guys later." Fang said forcefully. And for once Angel really listened.

"Hello, Miss Ride. I am Doctor Grange." He said shaking my hand. "Jackson filled me in about your condition." He said to me. "Why don't you tell me why you fell." he said.

"I got a sharp pain in my pelvic area and I blacked out then next thing I know I'm in the hospital with a broken arm." I told him.

"Well, let's do an ultrasound and look and see what's going on." He pulled the machine closer to him and rolled up my hospital gown. "Any bleeding?" He asked me.

"No." I told him. I grabbed fangs hand as Doctor Grange put the gel on my lower stomach.

"Well, everything looks ok. There is your baby, Congratulations mom and dad you are a little over eight weeks along." he pause and burned a disk of the ultrasound and printed pictures for us. "The cramping was most like cause my the stretching of the uterine wall and the black out from an elevated heart rate. It happens all the time in pregnant women. More often in cases where the mother is doing some sort of physical activity." He said handing us and disk and pictures. "You are free to go after you sign these forms. Take it easy for a few days and come back in if any bleeding occurs." he said handing us the discharge papers.

We walked out to the waiting room where the flock was fidgeting while they waited for news from Fang. "Max!" Gazzy screamed and hugged me.

"Fang won't tell anyone but Angel what happened." Nudge complained.

"No worries, I just passed out. The doctor said everything looked fine to get a appointment in a few weeks to get the cast taken off." I told them.

"She broke her right arm in eight different places we heal fast but it will probably take a few months the heal that one." Fang said as we walked out of the hospital into a wooded swampy area. Fang picked me up and carried me for the rest of the flight. "Don't want you to pass out again." Fang whispered in my ear.

When we arrived at our destination Fang was a bit skittish. We walked up to the door of this big white house and I knocked on the door with my good arm. A teenager girl fangs age answered it. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked all cheery and bubbly.

"Is this the Anthony residence?" I asked her. "We are looking for a Selena Anthony." I added.

"Yes, that's my mom let me go get her." she said walking into the other room. A women with dark black hair and a tan completion came around the corner.

"Hi, I am Selena, can I help you?" She asked. I stood there astounded by how much Fang and her looked alike.

"I think you are my mother." Fang said when everyone else stood in silence. Selena dropped her jaw and covered her mouth.

"No, it can't be. They told me you were dead." Selena said as a tear ran down her face. "Are you sure?" Fang grabbed the papers out of his back pack and handed it to her.

"It says I am Jackson, but I go by Fang." He said. Selena hugged Fang taking him by surprise.

"Jac- Fang, who are they then?" She asked. "Come in," She added realizing we were all still standing in her front lawn.

We all went in and filled he living room. I sat next to fang and held his hand. "This is my... Uh... Max, then there is Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge." He said going down the line. The teenage girl rejoined us in the living room with a tray of lemonade.

It was weird, she looked like Fang but they acted so different. But maybe that is because of the being trapped in a cage for the majority of our childhood. "This is Jolene, your twin sister." she introduced. Fang gave her a brief backstory on our flock. "If I would have known you were alive I would have stopped at nothing to get you here with me. I am so sorry." she said.

"Well after we escaped and people stopped chasing us for now everything is better." I told her.

"Why did they keep you in dog crates?" Selena asked. Fang stood up and shook out is huge pure black wings. "Oh my god." She mumbled.

"Its getting late we really should go find a forest to crash in." I said standing up and getting the flock around.

"Stay here, I have extra rooms. This was my grandmothers house. After she accepted my teenage pregnancy she put this in her will for me. It has three extra rooms one with two twin beds. One with bunk beds and another with a king sized bed." We of course took her offer to have a warm place to sleep, better then sleeping in a tree. She showed us the rooms. The first two were up stairs. We put Angel and Nudge in the first and Gazzy and Iggy win the second. We walked back down stairs into the basement which was turned into a small apartment.

"Now, I'm not sure how comfortable I am with you two sleeping together." She said to us.

"I am pregnant." I told her. "I know this is a lot for you to take in. We will be gone in a few days. I'm sure once Jeb finds out they will be after us anyway." I told her being a bit bitchy if I do say so myself.

"No that's fine." Selena said then walked back upstairs. Fang put his arms round my waist and kissed my neck gently.

"Your not getting what you want." I said firmly. Fang was persistent though. He slid his hand under my shirt and laid me back on the bed. "Fang we can't. This is your mothers house," I said pushing him off me. "And I'm not feeling good and I broke my arm today."

"It didn't stop you when it was your mothers." Fang got in his pajamas, black boxers, surprising right! And I just wore one of his many black shirts. "I hate you so much already." I felt nauseated and the cramping was back. I would rather get shot at this point."

"Max, I'm so sorry." He kissed my cheek and wiped off my tear and we laid there in silence. I was slowly drifting to sleep when the door creeped open. Fang and I snapped our eyes open and saw Angel standing in the door way.

"Max, I'm scared." Angel whispered as she tip toed up to Fang and I. "Something doesn't feel right." She said as a tear escaped her eye. Angel stood there waiting for us to say Something.

"You want to sleep here tonight?" Fang asked her. Without hesitation Angel climbed into bed with us. "There is nothing to be scared of." He told her as she snuggled in between us. By the time I awoke in the morning Angel was gone and I was laying on top if Fang. He was wide awake just watching me sleep.

"Hey creeper." I said sitting up with me legs straddling his stomach. "Where if Angel?" I asked him.

"She woke up about fifteen minutes ago and went up stairs with Nudge." Fang told me. I leaned down and kissed him passionately accidentally hitting my arm on the bed frame.

"Holy mother fucker! Shit that hurt." I yelled. Fang started laughing at me. "it's not funny!" I yelled and punched him in the gut. "We need to tell the flock soon." I said rolling off of him. Fang sat up and watched me as I got dressed.

"Stop." he said. I looked at him as I stood there in my bra and short shorts. "Look at the little bump." he said stand up beside he. I looked at my stomach and saw a tiny bump.

"Good bye abs." I said looking down at what was left of my abs, then looked over at fangs gorgeous six pack. "This doesn't seem right. I shouldn't be showing already." I said and out on one of Fang's shirts so it hide my bump. Fang got dressed real quick then we headed up stairs where Iggy was making breakfast for everyone.

"This is amazing, does he cook all the time?" Selena asked us. She was astounded but he fact the blind kid could cook.

"Well if we let Max cook we would be dead." Iggy told her. I glared at him for a moment hoping my eyes would burn a hole in his skull.

"Fang, your mom is the best, she said after breakfast she would take us to a private beach." Nudge said. "Isn't that amazing. We can wear cute swimsuits because we don't have to hide our wings!" Nudge had way to excitement. "Max, I have this super cute bikini for you." Nudge added.

"Um, I'm not sure if the beach is the best idea." Fang mumbled looking towards me for approval to say yes.

"No it's fine." I said. "they are going to find out sooner or later." I whispered in Fangs ear. After breakfast we all got changed into our swimsuits I looked in the mirror and saw my belly sticking out, the flock knows I have a nice set of abs. They are going to find out today.

I put fangs shirt back on and we walked outside and met Miss Anthony in the drive way. She drives a small white car so we agreed to fly above her and follow her to the beach. When we landed on the soft sand I took a deep breath. "Well its now or never." I whispered to myself. When I took Fangs shirt off the reaction I got was not what I was expecting.


End file.
